Timeline
Timeline c.a. 1000 *Esther and Mikael had a son in Europe, but he died of the Plague. *The witch Ayanna tells Esther about a place where "everybody is healthy". That place was in the New World. *Esther, Mikael, Ayanna (and apparently several others) migrated to the place where Mystic Falls is located now. Nearby lived a tribe of Werewolves. During the full moon, the colonists would hide inside the extensive cave system. *They lived in peace for 20 years. During this time, Mikael and Esther had 6 more sons: Finn , Elijah , Niklaus , Kol, Rebekah and Henrik . c.a. 1020 *The Original Witch turns the Original Family into Vampires. In the spell she uses the blood of the Original Petrova to change them. 'c.a. 1100' *Finn has a relationship with Sage . Their faily did not approve of this relationship, it was hinted that this was because she was Native American, so they met in secret. Finn turned Sage so that both could be together forever. Finn was daggered by Elijah, and remained in his self-modernizing coffing since then. 1490 *Katharina Petrova turns herself into a Vampire to avoit being killed in a sacrifice by the Original Klaus. 1864, April *Katherine Pierce (a.k.a Katerina Petrova) arrives to Mystic Falls on April of 1864. *Katherine has romantic relationship with both Salvatore Brothers, and she is responsible for them turning into vampires. '1865' *27 vampires were arrested and put inside a church to be burned. They were all presumably dead. *Stefan kills his father Giuseppe Salvatore and forces his brother Damon to complete the transition. Weeks after, Stefan meets Alexia Branson (Lexi) and helps him to become the good parts of being a vampire. Meanwhile, Damon leaves town. '1912' *Samantha Gilbert confesses to be the author of the 1912 murders. She is put in suicide watch, but still manages to kill two people during her captivity. She eventually comits suicide with a knitting needle. *Damon and Stefan met each other at the funeral of their nephew Zacharias . The brothers have been estranged for 50 years because Damon still resents that Stefan forced him to change into a vampire. Stefan reaches out for his brother and invites him for a drink. It seems that they were patching their relationship. *Damon meets a female vampire named Sage , who challenges men for boxing. She teaches Damon the pleasures of seduction and of the hunt. *Damon tries to share his new "discovery" with Stefan, but Stefan cannot control himself returns to "ripper" mode. '1917' *Stefan wipes out an entire migrant village and is called the Ripper of Monterrey. '1922' *Samantha Gilbert goes insand, and finally confesses that she was the author of the 1912 murders. She was *Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah in Chicago. They spent a lot time in this bar, where Gloria, a witch, used to sing. Unaware of this Stefan didn´t know that in the 1920´s Katherine was keeping an eye of him, like she has done most of the decades. *When a Vampire Hunter named Mikael appears with the police and using wooden bullets, Klaus and Rebekah flee, however when Rebekah tells Klaus that she would rather stay behind if she Stephan cannot come with them, Klaus daggers her. '1927' *Lexi finds Stefan in Chicago and makes him go through the "Ripper Detox" pain routine. There are comflicted reports: it is said that it took Lexi 30 years to "detox" him, but it is also said that he was "back in circulation" around 1935. '1992, June 22' *Elena Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls , Georgia, to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming . Soon after Elena was born, Isobel ran away, and Elena was raised by her uncle and his wife, Greyson and Miranda Gilbert. '1994' *Jeremy Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Georgia to Greyson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. '1995' *The Vampire Hunter Mikael appears in Mystic Falls, looking for the doppelganger, Elena. Nobody could kill him, so to protect Elena, and help her best friend, Miranda , Abby Bennet uses a dark spell to imobilize Mikael and imprision him in a tomb. '2009, May 23' *Elena Gilbert and her two parents fall from the Wickery Bridge . While both her parents died in the accident Elena survives. Later she finds out that she was rescued by Stefan Salvatore . *The accident happened in "Bonfire Night", after Elena had a fight with her boyfriend Matt, and after a brief encounter with Damon Salvatore. Agreement The Timeline articles have a very strict layout which is not to be changed. All users willing to keep the layout as it is are free to edit the articles in this series. Any questions go to 07:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Vampire Diaries Events Category:Timeline Category:The Vampire Diaries television series